The present invention relates to a machine for exercising muscles of the body and particularly without putting any stress on the spinal column. The exerciser stands, bent over with the exerciser's elbows resting on a flat surface. The exerciser has a strap in the nature of a harness around the exerciser's hips, which is connected to a transmission system from which forces are exerted by pulling on weight connected to the transmission system. By having the harness around the hips of the exerciser and by having the exerciser's elbows resting on a flat surface, no force is exerted on the spinal column.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel machine of the type described to promote the strengthening of the tendons and muscles of the arms and legs.
Another object of the invention is by providing a tilting mechanism for the feet, whereby pressure can be varied at different angles from the position while the exerciser is resting his/her arms on a flat surface, and his/her upper body is in a fixed position.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide hand grips that may be mounted on a flat surface whereby the exerciser's hands can grasp the grips with his hands and his arms can rest on the flat surface and means whereby the grips may be changed to a different position when the platform upon which the exerciser is standing is tilted. These arrangements provide for the exercising of the lateral muscles as well as the direct muscles of the legs and arms.
It is still a further object of the within invention to provide a mechanism, of the type described, having a chain and sprocket transmission system which permits the pulling of a plurality of weights that may be preselected against the pull of gravity, vertically.
It is an additional object to provide a novel means for connecting the weights to the transmission system so that different weights may be installed, and thereby changing and increasing or decreasing the forces that are to be pulled by the exerciser.
Many inventions have attempted to create a design and apparatus to exercise the various parts of the human anatomy, but in many instances, these devices have caused injury to the spinal column with resulting neurological impairments.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an exercise mechanism that will not place stress on the spinal column, but will confine the forces to the hips, arms and legs of the exerciser.